


[Podfic] Wings

by sophinisba



Series: #itpe 2015 [1]
Category: The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth (2011)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Disability, Gen, Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange, Mutilation, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Slavery, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 16:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5592928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>osprey_archer's fic read aloud: "His badly healed wing grounded Esca as thoroughly as clipping could, but masters always insisted on clipping anyway. And Esca held still for it, though it was a degradation, because he was so afraid of pinioning."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Wings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marianas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marianas/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Wings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/631687) by [osprey_archer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/osprey_archer/pseuds/osprey_archer). 



> Part 1 of my gift for heriros aka marianas at #itpe2015. Thanks to osprey_archer for this beautiful sad fic and for [blanket permission to podfic](http://archiveofourown.org/users/osprey_archer/profile).

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Download

  * [MP3](http://sophinisba.parakaproductions.com/podfic/The%20Eagle/Wings.mp3) | **Size:** 16.5 MB | **Duration:** 13 min 27 sec

  
---|---


End file.
